Deet
Back to 2011 Logs Murusa Metro-X Ratchet First Aid Swivel Hot Rod Arcee It was a quiet afternoon. This place is FAR from the gates of the city. Out by the cliff edge of the Plateau. An inspection team from the City was out there, checking the strength of the edges carefully. Others were about too... for one reason or another, the road was detoured to this place. Murusa is amongst those that are checking the cliff edge since she has experience in construction which lends her a keen optic to weakened structures. Her Crystal City Guard garb shifts around her as she moves. She taps at the edge with the blunt end of her spear as she walks along it. At a distance, hovering with his angling jets shifting to keep him in place, Metro-X hovers in position. A lot of movement was reported; some team from Crystal City, and curiosity was getting the better of the lawmech. Sensors running just below more notable levels, he only floats there, a purple, blue, and silver spec just over a ridge. Where there is a crowd, chances are, there will be a Swivel. Truly, she had meant to continue on her way, but the detour had gotten in her way, and then the cause for this obstruction pulled at her curiosity enough that she delayed her errand to investigate. The small femme makes her way closer and closer to City personnel and the edge of the Plateau, despite not being a citizen herself. First Aid is walking on the road, making another trip into Crystal City to pick up supplies that Lifeline has ordered that couldn't, for one reason or another, be delivered to Cubicron. The area is busy, and he takes his time as he picks his way up the steeper areas towards the city. Ratchet has since given up trying to move his alt mode up the cliff path, transforming and traversing the distance on his pedes. He mutters a few curses as a shard of crystal makes its way into the sole of one of his pedes as he continues on his way. The crew continued along. Soon the intended roadway will be cleared it seems, as one of the other engines follows behind Murusa "It looks stable, but your expertise is - sorry, what did you say?" Everyone's radio crackles faintly. Murusa takes note of the crowd forming and sighs, she looks over to one of the younger guards. "Honestly could we have them drive or walk around while we are inspecting? I cannot imagine anyone being patient enough to wait on us." then she looks toward the questioner, "I worked as a building construction femme for quite a bit of time." When his radio bleats static, Metro-X takes notice, running a diagnostic and prepping his afterburners should the situation require it, the mech continues to hold position though, wanting to at least see while he tries to discern the potential threat. Swivel pauses her pursuit of inquiry when the radio crackles. She stops and listens, as if expecting to hear something immediately afterwards. Not hearing anything discernible right away, she wanders back away from the group to try and get some quiet, while adjusting her radio settings, mumbling to herself, "It better not be..." Ratchet quickens his pace at the sound of static. Someone must be issuing that signal, however garbled. First Aid pauses at the crackle of static over his radio and quickly scans through the settings to make sure he didn't miss a message from anyone. Finding nothing, he shrugs and continues his slow progress up the road. The static fades, dead silence continuing then. The mech was distracted as he nods at Murusa "We didn’t know if it was dangerous or not." he explains to her. Murusa nods her head and frowns at the radio static. "Would someone look in on that. Last thing we need is the Decepticons breaking into our guard frequency." she states, then a pause, "Well so far it has two weak points that we can shore up easily enough." she takes out her data pad to show where on the map she marked those spots. "Here and here." The radio snaps and crackles again. Although nobodys' radio seems to indicate it was broken. "PSyke!" Metro-X checks over his radio systems again, and does the floaty thing, because that’s what Metro-Xs in vehicle mode do... besides be really big. When the static fades again, Swivel just shakes her head and shrugs. Without missing a beat she hedges close to the nearest mech (or femme). She's about to break into her usual slang and dialect of the undereducated, but then decides she'd likely be ignored if she did that, living under the fallacious assumption that most Crystal City citizens want nothing to do with Cubicron trash. "What's going on? Was there an accident or some--" Swivel suddenly stops midsentence as that voice returns onto the radio, making her jump a little. "Eeeurgh not again!" First Aid looks up the hill, wondering what the delay is and how long it is going to take him to get to the city gates. The second crackle and hiss of the radio makes him blink, and he tries again to adjust the settings. Maybe someone in the crowd on the road has errors in their broadcast protocols or something. Ratchet shakes his head at the single word that comes through the chaos on his radio frequency, wondering precisely what its meaning is. Certainly a case demanding attention would come with some more information, like, say, a name and location. He grunts and continues. Murusa looks to Swivel at her question, "Just a routine check of the roadway, we won't be much longer." she states with a smile. She continues walking along the cliff to finish her inspection so folks that are waiting won't get too impatient. Hot Wheels can be seen walking over the hill with his hands up behind his head in a rather casual manner, "Man.. it’s nice to not be driving at full speed for once." his red optics spot the gathering of mechs so he decides to make his way over to someone he knows. The young black Cavalier stands beside Swivel, "Hey, what’s going on?" then he looks over to Ratchet and Metro-X but completely ignore them since he's still under cover. "Uh, ma'am do you hear that voice? " asks the mech as she starts to walk away. He frowns uncertainly, tapping his comm a few times. "I need PSYKE. I need to find him. " First Aid looks around again, trying to figure out who is broadcasting and if he can talk them into going to Lifeline to get their comm fixed- it must be frustrating not to have it working right. Murusa looks over her shoulder, "I hear it, yes. Did I not say to check if we have a breach in our radio communications that we need to deal with soldier?" she inquires back. Swivel narrows her optics momentarily, her face a look of consideration. However, this is distracted when she gets an answer to her question, and she quickly gives Murusa a quick smile and 'Ah, okay'," before she continues on her way. She turns on her radio, about to try and talk to the voice when Hot Wheels sidles up to her. She spins on her heel abruptly to face him, a look of startlement for a moment, then she quickly covers it up with a sheepish laugh. "Oh, hey thar Wheels." she greets. She gives a quick pause as she glances over her shoulder at the City crew and then back to Hot Wheels. "Buttin' much, jus som maint'nence on ther roads," she says, thumbing back at them. "I-" she cuts off abruptly again as the radio speaks. "One moment!" she says to Hot Wheels. She turns and takes a few steps away, slouching forward as she tries to try and send a radio message back to the mystery voice. "Why? Where are you? Who are you? Why on Cybertron would you need to find Psyke? You aren't going to get answers unless you share!" Apparently deciding to move out, Metro engages his thrusters and heads down the ridge for the Crystal City types, engines rumbling loud enough to be picked up for miles around, though he keeps his lights to just his running lights. Hot Rod smiles at the jumpy little femme, "Wow.. that sounds really boring!" he then tries to peer over at the indicated location. He crosses his arms then jerks his thumb towards Ratchet and First Aid, "And that requires the presence of Autobots.. and cop boy over there?" he shakes his head, "I don't buy it.. something is up." he doesn't really even notice that his radio has died since it’s off most of the time anyways. He lets out a sigh, "Where are the Scorponoks anyways? I went by the chapel and it was as empty as one of the Guardian's heads." he gestures towards Crystal City. Ratchet is running diagnostics on his radios, and he's becoming increasingly irritated by what he's finding. He looks around at the other mechs in the area and sees First Aid. He huffs at his situation, but waves his hand over his head in greeting. No sense trying to radio, anyway. First Aid returns Ratchet's wave and makes his way over. "Hi Ratchet. Are you receiving some sort of strange radio broadcast? I thought it was my radio, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it." Murusa hms as her radio is refusing to send. She finishes her inspection and turns to the soldiers, "Open the road back up, make sure those two spots I found are marked for follow up and have a safety barrier in place so no one travels over it." she orders. A pause, "And for Primus sake someone find out where that radio voice is coming from please." "I need him to fly me." Explains the voice simply "I...I just need him." the voice explains to all. Some of the NPCs looked somewhat spooked. "Find him. Help me fly. I will reward you... " Swivel puts her hand out to Hot Wheels, holding up an index finger as if to say 'sssh, give me a moment' and continues to fiddle with her radio settings, and eagerly waiting to see if the mystery voice was going to be somewhat cooperative. Upon receiving a response, she decides she can't ignore Hot Wheels for too long without being rude. She turns back to him, deciding to continue up that chatter while carefully thinking in the back of her mind how to respond to the strange, slightly batty voice's comments. "Sorry 'bout that. Ther voice is gettin' ter me, yanno? Anyway.... I han't seen ther Scorps since a few cycles back 'en Grease let 'em rip up ther Great Freeway." She gives a little shrug. "Where's yer femme? I tot she was soldered ter yer arm, ha ha ha ha!" After a moment of laughing at her own base joke, she quickly spins on her heel, hunching over again as she tries to make sense of the voice. "Fly? Oy... you need to be more specific..." she trails off, realizing Hot Wheels is still in audio range and takes a few more steps away, but then quickly resumes her slang-speech just in case. "...than 'at. Wocha gonner do if ya find 'im? An d'ya mean Psykeout er someone else? I canna 'elp ya if ya dun gimme me more ter work with!" Ratchet's eyes narrow at the further transmission. "I'm getting a broadcast, yes," he says to First Aid. "Who the slag is flying who?" First Aid shakes his head with a puzzled look. "I don't know. Can you tell where it's coming from?" Hot Rod quirks an optic ridge at Swivel, "You know.. I have no idea.. I haven't seen her since I raced the Scorp's leader and kicked his tail." he smirks a bit then leans in closer to Swivel, "Why you jealous.. or maybe you're thinking about taking her place?" he smirks. He shakes his arm and tries to figure out what’s going wrong with his radio, "Think the Con's hacked the radio frequencies?" he turns to look over at the maintenance crews, "What they think they can fix a hacked signal? Wait.. I can't fly.. can you?" he looks at Swivel. Murusa watches the guards move off to do as she ordered. She takes note of those waiting around and hmms thoughtfully. "No idea," Ratchet says. "I'd like to have a few words with the speaker, though." "What do you want to know? " the voice asks, obviously a little less obtuse than before. There's an odd hissing behind the words With the broadcasts forcing their way into his systems, Metro-X keys in his burners to launch up to the main group, coming in close to Murusa, transforming even as he slows to a halt and landing hard on the ground. "Anyone know how to trace that signal?" Metro-X's form shifts and rearranges itself, panels opening, parts sliding into place, forming into his robot mode. Swivel glances up from her hunched stance when it registers that Hot Wheels was teasing her. She stares at him for a long moment, an expression that is more bewildered than embarrassed or offended by his playful claim of her jealousy. She opens her mouth as if to make a response, but then think better of it, shaking her head. She's more interested in the mystery voice anyhow. She turns away again, speaking into her radio. "Aight, voice, let's start wit clearin' somtin' up. When ya say 'Psyke' d'ya mean a mech named Psykeout, or someone else?" One of the technicians go to work on it carefully at Murusa's command, tapping commands into his system as he focuses. "Keep her talking. " The hissing behind the voice had built up to a faint rumble. "No. Yes. Maybe? I just need Psyke." Swivel blinks her optics, shifting her optics, confusion playing across her features quiet plainly. However, she doesn't let her pause extend too long before talking more, at this point so engrossed in her task of keeping the voice talking that she doesn't respond much to others around her. "Aight, 'en, do ya know who YOU are? A name, a function, anytin' ter identify yerself by?" First Aid adjusts his radio again and says "Who are you?" He tries to get a feel for distance- in spite of all the crackling, the signal strength must be pretty high in order to block out other radio frequencies. He glances at Ratchet. "Could a comm glitch make it so someone would broadcast like that?" he asks. Ratchet vents some air. "Quite a glitch to do that. That's broadened function, not narrowed," he says as he sinks into thought. Murusa nods to Metro, "Good cycle, what brings you up from Cubricon?" she inquires of the mech, a glance to the tech and nods her approval. "We are working on that at the moment." The technician continues to work, then suddenly blinks at the screen "Huh. Weird. I got a... lock? " he looks surprised. Hissssrumblerumble "I am Deet." is all the voice said. Swivel flickers her optics a few more times, tilting her head to the side. "Deet?" she parrots. Swivel pauses with a bit of uncertainty. "You are Deet, and you need to find Psyke? Alright... where are you?" Swivel continues to ask, while trying to make sense of everything. Metro-X grunts a bit, looking around and then back to Murusa, "Lot of activity far from the city, that always makes me twitchy, Murusa... you know that." winking an optic to the femme. Metro-X grunts a bit, looking around and then back to Murusa, "Lot of activity far from the city, that always makes me twitchy, Murusa... you know that." winking an optic to the femme. At the latest report from the tech though, Metro looks to the unit, and holds out one arm. "Care to share the lock coords?" Arcee suddenly joins the group. "Hi, everybody, what's going on? I got a weird message on my radio again. Any closer to finding out what that's all about?" Murusa nods to the tech, "Good. Do share with Metro-X, maybe he can deal with our radio jamming friend." she notes with a smile, and a chuckle to the lawmech, "Twitchy? You?" she scoffs softly. A smile given to Swivel for keeping 'Deet' talking. "Working on that." is told to Arcee. "Uhm, no, not that kind of lock. Its locked onto US" explains the mech, holding up the screen "I've never seen a 'target lock' on this type of PADD before." Ratchet is at something of a loss, and he knows it. He's never heard of a Deet, but he doesn't take kindly to the co-opting of his radio system, and that largely tells him all he needs to know. "You're able to overtake how many mechs' radios, but you can't just call up the one you're looking for?!" he calls. "... If I knew what his personal frequency was, I would." responds the voice to Ratchet. First Aid listens, more or less out of ideas. Ratchet is fuming now. All of this because someone didn't know a frequency?! "You think we do?" he asks aloud, not at all cognizant of whether anyone else has heard what he has. "Here -- let me get out my registry and find whoever-it-is for you. Oh, wait -- I don't have one!!" Snapping his optics back on the tech, Metro's head jerks, "What do you mean its target locked?" looking up and around, throwing his sensors into full gear now, scouting to the best of his ability. Swivel stops and thinks for a moment. She'd been ignoring other people, but it didn't mean she wasn't hearing. Her sensitive audio receptors pick up Ratchet's question, and she glances over to the source of the voice. "Why didn't I think of..." she mutters to herself. She speaks into the radio again, resuming her slang speech noting the cross section of mechs now present. She had to keep up appearances, after all. "Aight, Deet, yer talkin' ter all o' us whether we wanner hear ya or not.... so likely if this Psyke exists, 'en he ain't on Cybertron, he ain't functionin', or 'e simply dun wanner be found by ya! I'd help ya if I could... but yer not even sure who 'xactly yer lookin' fer!" Murusa frowns to that, "A target lock? See if you can trace that back to the source. I do not appreciate this voice targeting us like that." then a chuckle at Ratchet's comment, "Indeed. Sort of a lazy one this voice. Cannot do for itself. Suspicious that." Tensing as well, the mechanic starts to type up once more "I'll see. The software isn’t DESIGNED to detect locks like this or trace them." he explains. There's a glowy dot on the horizon, fast approaching. "He IS here. I know it. I have to find him." "If you know he's here, you've done a Pit-load more finding than we could have," Ratchet announces. "Finish the job and give us our radios back!" Swivel straightens her posture, lifting her chin and glancing skywards, more as an expression of exasperation than one of searching. She pauses a moment as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Deet... what did ya mean by "I need him to fly me'?" she asks after a while. However, whilst her head was raised, her peripheral vision caught something. Squinting she lowers her chin slightly, glancing at the horizon. She slowly lifts her arm, pointing to the horizon. "Oy? Wazzat?" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the voice was a ghost. But that's impossible, right?" Arcee asks. Metro-X looks up at the glow in the distance and frowns a bit. "I should've stayed underground." the Mech grumbles out, combat screen dropping down before his optics. "Murusa, you should prep weapon systems." the lawmechs' own rocket launcher racks snapping up out of his shoulders while his forearm guns open and slide into ready posture. Murusa is already calling in the guards as she sees something coming their way, "Already on it." she assures. Many things about this, Ratchet is sure, are not good. He grumbles loudly and starts looking around to assess who might be armed and who might not, occasionally staring into the distance to appraise the approaching object. "This might be some very bad news here in a few klicks," he says. "We'd better start getting all the unarmed out of the way." He pauses. "Even if that ends up being just us." First Aid nods agreement and tries to figure the best way off the steep road. "Should we retreat to the city ma'am? " asks the technician nervously. In the city, a few sirens are heard. Soon it would be Lockdown time. The light is coming astonishingly fast. Swivel glances around, seeing everyone getting their weapons out. She stares dumbly, unarmed for a moment, and then her optics go back to the speedily oncoming light. Wisdom not being one of her strong points, Swivel moves closer to the edge, her optics focused on the unidentified thing heading their way. "Hey, uh, Deet? You woulna 'appen ter glow an' move REAL fast, would ya?" she transmits. "I do actually. Why?" Murusa orders, "Guards get the civilians clear, just in case and be on the defensive should this prove an attack." "Uh-oh, that doesn't look good," Arcee remarks, at the glow in the distance. Not exactly like sunrise, is it? "So maybe it is a being of pure energy," she opines. Swivel bobs her head, watching what she assumes to be Deet racing towards them. "Wellum, I assume yer the bright glowy thinger racin t'wards us at this very moment," Swivel responds. "Yer not, um, violent, are ya? Coz yer makin' a lotter people veeeerrry nervous." Metro-X lumbers up into a forward guard position to provide additional cover to the civilians that Murusa is ordering out. "Acquiring..." targeting brackets appearing on his combat shield, tracking the approaching light. The technician wavers a little bit, then transforms, moving to zoom towards the city as fast as he can with the others. The shape within the light starts to appear. It seems it was reentry flames. The body was utterly black. Hard to see against the black of space. "Only when attacked." Ratchet raises his voice. "If you're unarmed, get your aft off the plateau!" he yells, himself making for the cliff road descending from the promontory. Getting out of harm's way is a good idea, but he recognizes that he may be on the clock soon enough. First Aid moves up the road towards the city gates and cover, closer to the top than the bottom and encouraging the other civilians on the road near him to move as well. Murusa watches the glowing object approach, her spear held in her hand in a defensive position. The guards work to clear out any civilians that aren't armed. Other guards stand at ready to defend those that aren't clearing out. Swivel blinks her optics, glancing nervously at the armed mechs and femmes, and than at 'Deet' which seems to be taking shape. Yet, still, she has a hard time really seeing it, and focuses her optics. She glances over as someone is shouting for all unarmed personelle to evacuate the area. She turns to go, but then hesitates. She doesn't like unnecessary danger, but she is also erringly curious. Her hesitance is broken when a Guard ushers her away from the Plateau, and she complies meekly, and starts heading down the hill. With the incoming unit in re-entry, Metro-X just stands there, keeping his target lock, but not firing yet, waiting for overt aggression before returning the favor in kind. The Mech isn't sure what all is going to happen, but he has no intention of firing the first wrong shot. The ship comes in at ripped speed, then utterly stops. No slowing down at all after that point. It just STOPS, its body sleek and organic in shape as it hovered there, without any visible engines. Murusa's optics flicker a moment at the sudden arrival of the object that stops nearby. "Scan it." she tells the tech. Announcement: Dionysus shouts, "Autofailure and autosuccess are now implemented. +roll/succ and +roll/fail." "Uhm. Uhm..." he stammers, starting to type into the scanner again and holds it up timidly in the machines' direction. Swivel stalls in her retreat away from the edge of the plateau to glance over her shoulder, staring at the ship, her optics reaching their maximum width as she stares. "Woaah...." Ratchet watches quietly. He suspects being flown is not going to be a problem for the hovering... mech? Murusa sighs softly as the tech tries to do as ordered, she focuses upon the ship. "Deek we presume?" The ship remains utterly still, and then emits, still over the radio "Yes." The tech continues to type "what do you want first?" he asks Metro-X grunts again, eyeing the ship, and taking a step forward, ready to spring as needed. "Haven't you externals to use? Or can't you release our comm systems finally?" Swivel remains standing, partially down the hill (or partially up to those who think optimistically) staring up at Deet. "Ah... I been talkin ter a ship ther 'ole time!" she murmurs and then starts heading back up the hill, not feeling at all threatened by Deet. "No, and no." replies the shi pto Metro-X. Murusa looks to the tech, "Life signs? Signs of weaponry online? Honestly what are they teaching in tech academy these cycles?" she huffs. First Aid reaches the city gate at the top of the road and pauses to look back, watching. The strange ship isn't acting aggressively, just... odd. "Well uh, its coming up blank. When it stopped it’s like it doesn’t exist." explains the tech "Sonar picks up the shell." The ship just sits there, waiting. "Very strange. I wonder if whoever it is ON the ship or if they ARE the Ship," Arcee says. She stares at it with curiosity. Swivel finally reaches the plateau again, looking up at Deet as it stalls there, waiting... but for what? "Oy, Deet," Swivel calls out. "Ya seem ter fly fine on yer own.... why do ya need this Psyke?" Metro-X just looms, he's not a Crystal City member, and so he's not going to force command out here. He only looms like the bad year blimp, except not evil, looking grumpy - somehow... for a guy who doesn't have a face below the optics. Murusa hms as she considers for a long moment in silence. "Perhaps this Psyke is the pilot of this ship?" she guesses, "Hence why Deet seeks him or her so earnestly." "Yes!" the ship radios "That is right! wait. is it? " a pause "Yes, yes it is." Swivel glances over at Murusa, pausing momentarily. She rubs the back of her head, then slowly looks back to the ship. "Yer looking fer yer pilot..." she pauses again. "But yer not just lookin' fer A pilot, but a specific pilot... what 'appened ter ya that got ya separated?" Swivel inquires. "He just left." explains the ship quietly. "He is not here. I need to find him. Find him for me. I will reward you! Whatever you desire!" Metro-X grumbles a little and looks rather sternly at the ship. "Can you produce any visual information we can go on for this Deet?" Ratchet looks at First Aid and shrugs, standing up in view, confusion plain. He's a doctor, not a recon agent! Murusa looks to the guards and gestures to remain on the defensive but appear to be standing down. She nods as she considers the situation. "A visual would be optimal so it could be spread via the proper networks." There’s silence, and then a squealing noise before it cuts off "I... cant." she sounded annoyed Swivel frowns up at Deet. "He jus... left? Fer no reason?" Swivel's frown deepens as a contemplative look comes over her face. She glances about at the other mechs and femmes before tilting her head back up to stare at the ship. "I take it ya can't describe yer pilot either...." "I dont see like you do." notes the ship. First Aid takes a few steps towards the ship, having been listening the whole time and moving closer as it becomes more apparent that the ship is not aggressive. "Deet, can you usually talk to him when he's not with you? Over the radio?" "Sometimes. But he does not respond. Radio: Broken. New frequency. Gone ? " she guesses aloud to the others. Radio chatter starts to come in behind her own voice, the 'block' starting to be released. It also moves away from Metro-X. Murusa states, "Seems to be an impasse Deet. You block our radios and we cannot contact others to see if they can see if a Psyke is within audio shot. Meaning you are preventing yourself from your own goal." she points out. Swivel brings up a hand to rub her chin. "Aaaah... um... so... uh... Deet... where'd ya come from? Ya dun seem much like ther locals 'n all... I figger yer pilot might not look like ther locals eith..." she trails off mid sentence, seemingly suddenly lost in thought. She seems brought out of her stupor when that mech she'd scared the other cycle steps forward and asks a question. She remains quiet and thoughtful. First Aid persists and moves a little closer to the ship. "Deet, if your radio's broken, maybe that's why you can't get him. Maybe if you shut it down, someone can help fix your radio so you can find him." The ship wobbles a little bit "No. Radio fine. HIS radio possibly broken." explains the ship. Then suddenly it freezes "Wait. I hear something. Psyke?? " she suddenly zooms off, backwards, the direction she had gone in, a few moments later wind rushing by (not enough to bowl anyone over) from the vacuum of her exit. Ratchet listens to First Aid's suggestion. It's certainly worth suggesting, and he supposes that this unit's radio is much like those others he's seen. Possibly. Maybe. He doesn't quite have enough time to give a second opinion as he feels the rush of air past his faceplates. Murusa shakes her head as the ship zips off, "Well guess the questions will remain such." she notes and nods to the guards, "Let's get finished here and get out of the road crews way, they'll be arriving now that it’s all clear." Swivel had been out of ideas and things to say, which is a rarity for the chatty femme. Before she comes back from her reeling thoughts, she feels the push of wind from the ship's abrupt departure. "Aaah... wha..?" she makes a few incomprehensible syllables before shaking her head. "Ya'd think a weird sorter ship like tha woulder been noticed sooner..." she finally mutters. "Well, that was interesting," Arcee says. "I wonder if that ship is friend or foe." First Aid shakes his head. "I don't think she knows. She seemed so lonely." Announcement: Dionysus shouts, "You can now roll against another character's . +roll/ " Metro-X puts away his weapon systems when the ship zips off, shaking his head and looking to Murusa, "This is why I hate the surface, you know?" hands folding behind his back. Swivel spins on her heel abruptly, turning towards First Aid. She takes a few steps towards him, abandoning much further contemplation on who or what the pilot might be. "Yeah... sorter hits ya how lonely and confused she seems..." she says conversationally. Then she quickly adds "By the way, sorry 'bout spookin' yer ther other cycle near them stinky tunnels." Murusa smiles to Metro-X, "I could say the same about the deeper sections of Cubricon my friend." she notes, a nod given to the rest here, "Back to the city for us, the road will be open to traffic and the weak points fixed. Thanks for your patience." Ratchet watches the distance as the ship moves off. "Lonely, and driven," he mutters to himself. He looks around at the mechs and femmes in the area, then vents air in a sigh before starting back down to the highway to home. First Aid is still curious about the ship, but there's not much to be done about that now. He turns his head to look at Swivel and smiles slightly. "It's okay- I was just upset. It wasn't a very good day." He looks back in the direction the ship disappeared. "I hope she finds whoever she's looking for." Swivel rubs the back of her head, nodding to First Aid, beaming at him widely. However, she quickly lets it drop as she glances off in the direction that Deet had sped off to. "Yeah... bein' separated from summun is hard, er so I imagine..." she smiles again. "I dun get ter close ter people often, so I dun really know what it's like ter 'ave summun ya need... and 'en 'ave 'em not there but..." she brings a hand up to tap her chin, "...determined as she is, I bet she'll find 'er pilot an' all 'ill be well!" Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Deet TP